Klaroline Tales
by livingdeadblondequeen
Summary: Various drabbles for Klaroline from prompts I've seen on tumblr. Mostly AU/AH but some could be canon or just AU.
1. Spiderbusters

_Hello lovelies, I'm usually not one who does well with drabbles, but I've been inspired lately by a few prompts I saw on tumblr. I posted this on there, but wanted to share it with anyone on here who follows me here but not on tumblr. I have two others planned and maybe some after that but I have no idea how often I'll post them. _

_Enjoy_

_Prompt-__"I know we've never talked before but there is a friggin huge spider in my apartment can you kill it for me" au_

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK**

Klaus wasn't sure how long someone had been knocking at the door but considering that by the time he reached the door the knocking had turned to outright pounding, he assumed it had been quite some time. It was most likely the old woman across the hall, there to complain about him having the stereo too loud but silence did nothing for his muse while painting so he wasn't about to concede to her wishes. However when he swung the door open, the person doing the knocking was the last one he expected to see, his neighbor from the other end of the hall.

She stood barefoot in front of him, his eyes drawn to the small star outlined on her right foot before moving up to her long creamy legs, which were on display thanks to the short blue striped shorts that sat low on her rounded hips. The shorts were paired with a white tank top that looked as if it had been painted on her, hugging the generous swells of her breasts aside from the peak of cleavage at the top. Her long curly blonde hair gathered at the top of her head in a ponytail topped off the look of someone who had been spending the night in, not standing in front of him after beating a hole into his door. "If I knew that you were awaiting me on the other side of the door, I would have moved quicker to answer it. What can I do for you sweetheart?"

"Um, hi….I know we've never talked before but there is a friggin _huge _spider in my apartment," She announced, looking up at him coyly through her eyelashes, licking her lush lips as her eyes raked over his shirtless torso before continuing, "And I was wondering if you can kill it for me?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her request. They had been living down the hall from each other for several months, and had never exchanged more than the occasional smile but she had come to him for help? A stranger instead of the boyfriend he knew she lived with, interesting. "A spider you say?"

"Yes," She answered. "I'm pretty sure it is bigger than the one in the Harry Potter movies."

"We can't have a beast like that running amok, can we?" He questioned, unable to keep a smirk from his face at her exaggeration.

Her face lit up in the brightest, most beautiful smile he had ever been fortunate enough to witness, and it was directed at him. "Oh god thank you. I thought I was going to have to chalk the whole thing up to a loss and burn down the apartment instead."

"No need for that. Just let me just put a shirt on." Klaus declared but she interrupted.

"NO! I mean, we don't have time, he could get away." The blonde argued before she reached out and grabbed his arm and leading him in the direction of her flat. "I'm Caroline by the way."

"Niklaus, but I prefer Klaus." Klaus said in introduction, trying to distract himself from the rush of heat that was flowing through his body, starting where her hand was touching him.

As he stepped through the door, he couldn't help but glance around, his artist's eye taking in the decor. Her taste was very similar to his sister's, classic feminine but not frilly though unlike Rebekah's flat, Caroline's had male touches scattered throughout, reminding him that she did not live alone. "I'm sure your boyfriend will be disappointed that he was not here to play knight to his damsel, unless he is the kind who is also scared of creepy crawlies."

Klaus watched as a look of confusion came over Caroline's face, the spot between her eyebrows crinkling adorably. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"I'm talking about the chap that lives with you, I just assumed you two were lovers." Klaus explained, a feeling of elation coming over him at learning that his assumption was wrong. "So where did you see this eight legged beastie?"

"By the couch." Caroline replied, pointing in the direction of the large piece of furniture.

The two of them searched for the intruder for several minutes but to no avail. "Well sweetheart, it looks as if your little friend scurried off while you were gone. Perhaps knowing that you were coming to get someone to hunt and kill it scared him away."

Biting her lip, Caroline looked around uneasily. "Do you think you can stick around for a little bit? Just in case?"

Smiling at her, Klaus nodded. "Considering the company here is infinitely better than back in my apartment, how could I not?"

Caroline cautiously settled into the nearby chair just as her phone started to go off. She glanced at the screen before hitting the ignore and looking up at him. "Enzo isn't my boyfriend."

"Enzo?" Klaus repeated before he realized who she was speaking of. "That's the bloke's name?"

"Yeah, we're just roommates and friends." Caroline said, enlightening him. "As a matter of fact he's out on a date right now. With some blonde girl he met here in the building. I guess she was visiting a family member who lives here."

"Is he now?" He asked through clenched teeth, anger and irritation bubbling up in him as he remembered Rebekah mentioning to him the other day that she had met a 'very charming' gentleman on the way to his apartment. It could not be a coincidence, Caroline's roommate had to be the man his sister was talking about, something he wasn't particularly happy with.

However he was pulled out of his musing by Caroline suddenly hopping up onto her chair, her breasts swaying very enticingly as she did, as she pointed towards the floor. "There it is!"

Despite his lack of focus, Klaus moved quickly and dispatched the spider, one that was vastly smaller than Caroline had made it out to be. Of course he hadn't believed it to actually be the size of the arachnid in the movie, but he did expect it to be a bit bigger than a quarter. Regardless, once it was done she looked at him gratefully.

"Now I think I can sleep tonight without having to worry about a visitor." Caroline stated, as she looked up him up and down. "At least an unwelcomed one."

Desire shot through Klaus at the implications behind her words, was she flirting with him? "I am glad that I am able to calm your mind."

"You have to let me repay you, for your help." Caroline declared.

"There is no need," He assured her. "I was just giving some assistance to someone in need."

"You didn't let me finish." She acknowledged, catching his gaze with hers as she licked her lips again. He could swear the temperature in the room increased significantly as they stared at each other. "I was thinking dinner?"

"You want to buy me dinner?" Klaus asked as she surprised him yet again. At her nod, he made up his mind, after all if he hadn't thought she spoken for before now, he would have already made a move on her. "How could I say no to such an enticing offer?"

"Perfect." Caroline replied, just as her phone began to ring again with the same ringtone as the previous call.

"You better get that love, it seems that someone very much wants to speak with you." Klaus stated.

"Yeah, I better." She agreed with another smile, "Thank you again Klaus."

"Any time, Caroline."

Caroline watched Klaus leave her apartment, her gaze fixed on the muscles of his back and his firm ass as he did, unable to keep the shudder that went through her at the thought of what it would feel like in her hands. Pushing her lust down, she quickly answered her phone. "Hey Bonnie."

"It's about time! I was starting to worry when you didn't answer the phone a few minutes ago." Bonnie said.

"Sorry, I was busy, my neighbor, the really hot guy from down the hall was here."

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked, sounding very interested.

"Yeah, I had to go get him to kill a spider for me, then we were talking about how I could repay him." She explained.

"But Care, you aren't scared of spiders."

"I know that, you know that but he doesn't need to know that." The blonde replied, a wicked smile on her face and mischievous glint in her blue eyes as she did.


	2. Your Voice Sounds Familiar

_Prompt: your voice sounds just like my phone sex operator's voice AU~requested by goldcaught aka Melissa and dedicated to thisisrealitsreal aka Nicole for her birthday!_

Caroline hated blind dates more than anything. First dates were hard and awkward enough but at least with them, you knew vaguely what you were getting into. With blind dates, you were going in...well blind and Caroline didn't like not knowing something. If it hadn't been her best friend Bonnie who had set her up on this date, she never would have considered it. However, Bonnie had insisted that this guy, the brother of her own boyfriend Kol, was perfect for her and Caroline had never been able to say no to her friend.

* * *

Having arrived early, Caroline took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of wine while she waited. She sat there for a few minutes, sipping her drink before she saw a man approaching, focused solely on her instead of the busy crowd surrounding them. He was unbelievably gorgeous; dark blonde curls, blue eyes that reminded her of the blue stone in her grandmother's Lapis Lazuli that rested now on her finger, rosy full lips that made her want to nibble on them to see what they tasted like and a lean muscular body that was displayed nicely in boots, black jeans and a red buttoned down shirt. He had left the first couple of buttons undone, which allowed her to not only to see a glimpse of his chest but a collection of necklaces. Just like the ones Bonnie said her date would be wearing, and Caroline felt the sudden need to hug her friend until she couldn't breathe.

When there was less than a foot between them, he stopped and gave her a grin that made her feel as if she would melt into a pile on the floor. "Good evening."

Caroline felt a little dazed from the desire that coursed through her at the sound of his deep accent-rich voice. She knew that he would have one, he was Kol's brother after all, but the reality was so much better. She had always had a thing for men with accents, her affair in college with Enzo Augustine was proof, not to mention a certain weekly appointment she had with an accented stranger. Focusing back on the man in front of her, she found her voice while holding out her hand for him to shake. "Hello, you must be Niklaus."

"Please, call me Klaus, and it is a pleasure to meet you Caroline." Klaus replied as he took her hand in his but instead of shaking it, brought it up to his mouth. His warm soft lips grazing her knuckles as he did, his eyes locked on hers the entire time. At least until she licked her dry lips, causing his gaze to drop to them.

"Klaus." Caroline repeated, liking the sound of it on her tongue. "How did you know it was me? Bonnie told me that she didn't show you a picture, only gave a vague description and she didn't know what I'd be wearing."

"She, along with my brother, said to look for a beautiful blonde," He explained. "And you are the most exquisite woman here, blonde or otherwise, so I knew it was you."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh a little at his forwardness. "I see that Kol isn't the only charmer in the Mikaelson family."

"I'm wounded, love, I am far more charming than he is." Klaus declared, answering her laugh with another grin. "Something I will have to prove to you, but first, I will see about getting us somewhere more private to enjoy our dinner. If you will excuse me, I will return momentarily."

"I'll be waiting." Caroline said, assuring him that she would still be where he left her and not sneaking away while his attention was diverted. She watched him walk to the hostess, unable to keep her eyes from drifting down as she did. The man knew how to pick and wear a pair of jeans, they hugged his ass and thighs very well.

As she admired him while he spoke the hostess, Caroline was suddenly overcome with nervousness. She hadn't expected for things to turn out the way they were, granted the date had just started but it was already far exceeding her expectations. Klaus was very easy on the eyes, charming and it seemed like they had instant chemistry, none of which she anticipated. Which meant this blind date might actually turn out to be a good one. Shoving her nervousness down, she smiled when he returned.

"Our table is ready." He informed her, taking her drink from its spot while holding his hand out to her to help her down from the bar stool, ever the gentleman. As before when he touched her, she felt her body react and couldn't help but imagine what his callused hands might feel like on her body. She thought she would get a bit of break when he released her hand but quickly discovered she was wrong when she felt his hand on the small of her back while leading her towards their table.

'Get a grip Caroline, it hasn't been that long.' She berated herself, though in truth it had been. She hadn't had sex in over a year, at least with anyone but herself, her vibrator, and some times a sexy voice on the other end of her phone. It might not be perfect but she had been incredibly busy with her job and the non romantic part of her life so it worked for her, at least until now. Now she was thinking that she really needed some company in that big bed of hers.

Their table was towards the back of the restaurant where it was a bit quieter, and as soon as they reached it, Klaus withdrew his hand to pull out the chair for her. The sudden loss of his touch left Caroline both relieved and disappointed, but with a clearer head as her libido settled down, even if the nerves came back.

"I was quite pleased when Bonnie told me what restaurant you wanted to meet at, I have been wanting to eat here since it opened a couple of years ago but never seemed to find the opportunity." Caroline rambled as she took the menu from the hostess. "Is this your first time or have you eaten here before?"

"I have been here a handful of times," Klaus declared as he too took a menu but only glanced at it. "It is a favorite with my younger siblings, I have a certain fondness of it as well."

"I can't imagine what it is like having one sibling, let alone five I'm an only child, my parents divorced when I was young and didn't have any children but me. The closest thing I've come to siblings are Bonnie and our other best friend Matt, unless you include my step father's daughter but we aren't that close." She said before blushing a bit as she realized how she must sound. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling.

"Nonsense, love, after spending so much of my time doing the talk when at work, I find it very refreshing when someone else does the majority of the talking." Klaus assured her, adding a smile to reinforce his words. "Especially when that someone has such a lovely voice."

Caroline watched him over the rim of her glass as she took a sip to try and ease her parched throat, before speaking. "Your brother mentioned that you worked in customer satisfaction at a call center, I believe?"

An expression of disbelief came across Klaus' face at her statement, as if he was surprised that Kol had told her about his job. "Yes."

"That wasn't a very enthusiastic answer," Caroline responded. "Do you not enjoy your job?"

"It is a means to an end," he informed her before explaining. "Unfortunately things in life are not free, and at the moment, my desired profession is not bringing much monetary compensation in."

"And what is your desired profession?" Caroline asked intrigued.

"I'm an artist or attempting to be," he answered. "Paintings mostly but I enjoy delving into various other mediums from time to time."

"I can't draw more than a stick figure but I do enjoy art." Caroline told him. "Would I have seen your stuff anywhere?"

"Possibly but most likely not. I have done a few shows around the city, and a few commissions but I am still relatively unknown." Klaus informed her. "But enough about me, I want to talk about you."

"I'm pretty sure we just were." she said coyly before she found herself lost in his gaze. Usually guys she had gone out with in the past always wanted to talk about themselves, how good they were at their jobs or something big and manly that they had just done that they thought would impress her but not Klaus. He was looking at her as if she was the most interesting person in the room, something she wasn't used to at all though she could tell that he wasn't going to budge on his request. "What do you want to know?

Giving her the most adorable smile she was pretty sure she had ever seen, as if he was positively delighted at her question, Klaus replied. "Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

"Wow, you don't ask for much do you?" Caroline said flustered but before she could say more, the waitress returned and asked them if they were ready to order. Having only glanced through the menu, she had no real idea what she wanted to order. Looking up at Klaus, she asked. "Since you've been here before, do you have anything that you'd recommend?"

"Well love that depends," Klaus stated. "Are you a vegetarian?"

"No, I enjoy meat, steak especially."

"Then if you are feeling particularly carnivorous, I suggest the Steak au Poivre," he recommended. "Very tender and succulent, the way it will melt on your tongue will be positively sinful."

As the words left his lips, Caroline felt a flush of heat warm her body as she remembered another time when she had heard that phrase, though it hadn't been food that the person saying them had been talking about, it had been her.

'The way you melt on my tongue as you cum is almost sinful love…'

Without warning, it hit Caroline that not only were the words familiar but the voice that said them as well, Klaus' voice. She might not have met him before tonight but it seemed that she had spoken to him. Though she didn't know him as Klaus. No she knew him as Nicholas, as the man who had talked her to orgasm more times than she could count. Now he was sitting in front of her and calling her name, at least she thought he was. Maybe it was just her imagination.

"Caroline?"

Coming out of her thoughts, Caroline noticed that not only was he looking at her, but the waitress was too, waiting for her order. "Um, that sounds good. I'll have one."

"How would you like that cooked?" The waitress asked but Caroline didn't hear her as her brain was busy with her thoughts. "I'm sorry what?"

"Your steak? How would you like it cooked?"

"Medium, I like my sex..steak medium please." Caroline answered, stammering over her words as she tried to right her mistake, sadly unable to hide the blush that colored her cheeks. Thankfully Klaus ordered quickly and the waitress left. Though she wasn't sure if being alone with him was much better. She felt herself tongue tied, unable to figure out what to say when she noticed Klaus studying her.

"Caroline, is something wrong?" he asked, his forehead furrowed at her suddenly aloofness.

"Okay, I can't believe these words are about to come out of my mouth but your voice sounds just like my phone sex operator's voice." Caroline blurted out, though thankfully not too loud before she began to giggle at the insanity of the situation. "But that's not possible is it?"

She thought that Klaus would join her in her laughter, finding the absurdity of her statement as hilarious as she did but he wasn't laughing. "Klaus?"

"It is very possible Caroline," Klaus stated, as he ran his hand through his hair restlessly. "Because it is true."

"Oh." Caroline muttered in reply as she absorbed what he had confessed to.

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes, simply staring at each other before Klaus spoke. "You know this started out a fun evening, but I think it's time to call it a loss."

"What? Why?" she asked confused as she watched Klaus stand, pulling out his wallet to obviously take care of the bill but she reached out quickly to stop him. "Wait a minute, if you'd just give me a chance to grasp all of this before you just dismiss me."

"What is there to think about Caroline? You are obviously uncomfortable, either because of the knowledge of my profession or your connection, not that I blame you." he explained. "Therefore there is no possible good ending but to part now. We will tell my brother and Bonnie that it simply didn't work."

"I don't know, I think it was working just fine a few minutes ago," Caroline acknowledged. "And I'd like to see where it goes."

Klaus looked at her a bit suspiciously before he spoke. "So you don't have an issue with my profession now that you know?"

Caroline took a moment to consider her answer. If things continued between them, would she have issues with his job? "Well I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I did, wouldn't I? I mean if I had no problem, um calling you then why should I have a problem with your job? I mean, it's not like you actually sleep with the people you talk to...you don't do you?"

"No love, I'm not a whore." he answered, dryly. "If you must know you are the only client I've ever met face to face."

"Then no, I wouldn't have an issue with your job," Caroline declared. "Though I do have some questions."

"Questions?" Klaus replied, eyebrow raised in question.

'I'm a bit of a control freak," she admitted. "I like knowing as much as I can in any situation. That and I might just be dying a bit of curiosity."

"You are a very unique woman, Caroline Forbes," Klaus affirmed, the admiration obvious in his voice.

"I take that as a compliment."

"Which is what I intended it to be," he assured her. "Most women in the past have not been so accepting."

"I like to think that I'm not like most women." She stated. "Besides, I would think you would have more of an issue with this than I would."

Confused again, Klaus looked at her bewildered. "Why would you think that?"

"Most men like a bit of mystery in a woman, don't they? And given that you know certain things about me…" Caroline whispered leaning in so that others could not hear her, the implication of what he knew about her, ways to bring her to great heights of pleasure, obvious. "It kind of takes away from the thrill, doesn't it?"

A wicked grin slide across Klaus' face as he leaned so they were only inches away, his fingertip tracing along her lips before saying. "I wouldn't say that love, after all I've read everything there is about the great cities of the world, but that doesn't mean that I do not desire to explore them in the flesh."

His touch and suggestion sent a shiver through her. Caroline couldn't help but hope to see if he was as good with his hands, mouth and body as he was with words. However not just yet. "So now those questions."

"Oh yes," he said with a nod. "Have at it sweetheart."

Caroline wracked her brain for a moment before she came up with something to ask. "Do you take calls just from women or men too?"

"I take calls from anyone, regardless of sex. It is one of the reasons why I am high in demand since men are the majority of our callers." Klaus informed her.

Caroline continued to fire questions at Klaus, who patiently answered them about his job as well as other things until the waitress brought their food. She was glad she took Klaus' advice, her steak looked phenomenal. Cutting it quickly, she stabbed it with her fork and placed it in her mouth.

"Oh god, this is unbelievable," she moaned at the taste, closing her eyes briefly as she savored it. When she reopened them, Caroline saw that Klaus was staring her, his eyes dark with arousal and she couldn't help but smile. It felt empowering to know she affected him just as much as he'd affected her. Looking at him innocently, she said, "What?"

"You are an evil woman," Klaus commented once he realized that she knew the effect she was having on him.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." She said with a wink, before laughing when he groaned in acknowledgement.


	3. Red Velvet Massacre

**I am up for Best Angst writer, nicest blog, and best Caroline url for the Klaroline awards, just in case you feel like voting!**

**Summary: Caroline makes a mess in the kitchen, but not in the way that Klaus assumes.**

The first thing that Klaus noticed when he walked into his kitchen was the scent of blood in the air mixed with the faint bouquet of cocoa and vanilla. Blood was a common fragrance in his house, especially considering it was the home of three vampires and a hybrid.

However what was not common was the sight he was met with, his lover Caroline as well as the surfaces around her splattered with the sticky red substance. He had to admit that while her state was very arousing, he knew that losing her legendary control, which he assumed that she had, would weigh heavily on the woman he loved especially if she'd hurt someone she knew.

Caroline became aware of his arrival then, her gaze snapping to meet his, a frenzied look in her normally gentle blue eyes as they widened. "I'm sorry…"

"Sweetheart, it's okay." He started to say but Caroline interrupted him.

"I know I made a mess, but I'll clean it up." She declared, her hand coming up to her face to brush off the blood that had left a small trail from her lips down her chin. "I don't know what happened, it just got everywhere. I'm almost done though, then everything will be back to normal I promise."

"You shouldn't worry about it." Klaus said soothingly, soothingly as he moved towards her, but glanced past her and noticed a bracelet. A bracelet he vaguely remembered seeing on the wrist of one of the help just the day before, a few specks of red tarnishing the metal. He didn't see the owner's body anywhere near but it was enough to lead him to believe that she was Caroline's meal. "Even those with the best control slip on occasion."

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed while her lips turned down in a frown. "What are you talking about? And why are you looking at me like that?"

Before he could open his mouth to reply, the expression on Caroline's face changed and he knew that she had just figured out the answer to her own questions. Looking around again at the chaos, she began to laugh. It wasn't the laugh of hysteria, or malevolence that one might expect after a vampire goes on feeding spree, it was Caroline's normal laugh of when she was very amused. Which made him more concern. "Caroline…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing but I can't help it." She stated. "The look on your face is priceless."

Klaus couldn't help but feel a bit irritated at her laughter at his concern, especially when he watched her run her finger through a drop of red off the counter and bring it to his mouth, taunting him. He moved to pull away but Caroline pushed her finger through his lips before he retreated completely. As the flavors exploded on his tongue, it was his eyes that widened in realization.

"Red Velvet. Cupcakes for dinner with your siblings later, I know that red velvet are Rebekah's favorite so I thought I'd try my hand. Next thing I know, it is everywhere." Caroline explained.

"It reeks of blood in here."

"There is blood in the batter," She clarified.

"And the maid's bracelet?" He asked.

"Where do you think the blood came from?" Caroline asked. "I couldn't put bagged blood in the cake batter, your sister would not stand for that, so I had to get some fresh donated. Veronica was walking through so I asked if I could get a small donation. Which reminds me, I told her that there would be a bonus in her pay. So don't forget and don't be cheap."

"I'm never cheap." Klaus contested but Caroline gave a look that said she didn't quite agree with him. "One of the many things that make what we are unique is the ability to compel, I would be holding back if I did not use it."

"Mmmnnn." She hummed. "So what did you think of the recipe? Good?"

"The taste you gave me was not enough to make an adequate judgment." Klaus said, an idea forming in his head to pay Caroline back for laughing at him. Nothing that would hurt her of course, he would never hurt her, no this was completely innocent. Well perhaps not innocent.

Dipping his finger tip into the batter, Klaus scooped up a sample. However instead of bring his finger to his lips for a taste, he trailed the red substance down the long length of Caroline's neck, causing her to gasp. "Klaus, what are you doing?"

Instead of vocalizing his answer, he showed her. Bringing his lips to the crook of her neck, his tongue slowly licked away the sweet treat off of her neck until he reached the sensitive spot under her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

"Delicious," His words in her ear caused a shudder to go through Caroline and he heard her breath hitching. "But of course, I always love the taste of you against my tongue."

"Well as close as I've gotten to your siblings, I won't be using my body as a serving platter for them." She said.

"I should bloody well hope not." Klaus declared, a look of possessiveness flaring in his eyes at the thought. He moved to cover her lips with his but before he could, the timer sounded loudly breaking the moment.

Pulling away from him, Caroline gave him a small smirk. "Down boy."

"That's where I was heading." He grumbled, causing Caroline's smile to widen. However instead of his complaints being met with something to soothe him, she smacked in the chest with a towel.

"Help me clean up this mess, and I'll show later how grateful I am for it."

Caroline turned away from him then to pull out the trays of baked goods out of the warm oven and as he stared at her pert ass as she did, he couldn't stop himself from wiping down the counter as fast as possible, already planning exactly what she could do to show her gratitude.


	4. Hello Again

_**I know it's been a long time, check out my profile for an explanation of why. **_

_**Drabble request(: Can I request a long drabble (lol) of Caroline moving to Klaus' village right after Tatia chooses to be with Elijah and show Caroline and Klaus slowing falling in love. Set 1000 yrs in the past. Can you also show Caroline's insecure once she hears Klaus has a past with Tatia.**_

"_But Father, I do not want to go, do not make me go, please," young Caroline beseeched, but her plea appeared to fall on deaf ears as her father shook his head._

"_I am sorry Little One, but it is for the best, you will see. With your mother gone now, I cannot take care of you as a woman child needs. With your aunt, you will learn all of the things you will need to know to be a proper wife and mother," her father explained but it mattered not to her._

"_Then who will take care of you? Or our home?" she asked, her voice trembling a bit at the question. "I have been by Mother's side for years aiding her, and what she did not teach me, I know that I could learn from Rebekah's mother alongside her."_

_William simply shook his head again. "Esther has her hands full with her own large brood, and does not need another underfoot especially now that she is with child. No, you will pack your things, and you will go to live with your aunt and uncle; that is final. Say your goodbyes, we leave in three days time."_

_Caroline wanted to argue more, truly she did but she found herself unable to form the words without the threat of shouting them, something she knew her father would not stand for. He loved her strong-willed nature, but she knew she could only push his affection for her so far. Instead she fled out of their hut, running as fast as her small legs would take her. The tears that she'd been holding back began to stream down her face until they overwhelmed her. She was not sure why exactly she cried; if it was for the mother who had been taken from her by death just days before, the idea of leaving the only home she'd ever known, or because it seemed that her father did not love her enough to do anything to have her stay with him. Perhaps it was all three._

_She was there for only moments before she heard the snap of a twig, causing her to whirl around to find the source of the noise. Caroline expected to see a deer or some other wild animal, maybe even her father, but instead was met with a pair of familiar blue eyes. Caroline quickly brought her arm up to wipe her tears away with her sleeve before speaking. "Niklaus, you startled me."_

"_That was not my intention. I was on my way to your home to see you when I saw you run off into the woods. I saw the anger on your father's face as he called and so I followed you," Niklaus explained as he moved closer to her, looking a little uncomfortable as he did. "I was worried, I wanted to make sure that you were all right. He did not hurt you, did he?"_

"_No! He would not do that," Caroline replied, her voice sounding far harsher than she meant it to. She knew that Niklaus was only looking out for her, his own experience with his father coloring his perception of the argument he saw between her and her father. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to snap."_

_Niklaus nodded, accepting her apology before speaking. "I am sorry about your mother, she was very kind."_

"_Thank you," Caroline said trying to sound grateful but instead his words just seemed to make the tears come back and she began to cry again._

"_Caroline don't cry. I hate to see you or Bekah cry," he beseeched her, handing her a piece of cloth to wipe her eyes on._

"_I cannot help it," she sobbed. "Mother is dead, and Father is sending me away, I am losing everything."_

"_Your father is sending you away?" Niklaus echoed. "Why would he do such a thing?"_

"_He said a girl of my age should not be raised solely by men, that if I am to learn what is necessary to be a good wife, I should be around women and not alone," Caroline explained. _

"_But you would not be alone, you have my mother, Bekah, and Ayanna adores you." _

_Caroline only shook her head, "Father said I would be a burden to them. So I am to leave in a few days, after the full moon, to travel with him to my aunt's village two days away." _

"_Forever?" Klaus asked, not liking the idea of never seeing his friend again._

"_I do not know, Father said I will come back when I am of age but what if he changes his mind? What if he takes another wife, has another family and forgets me?" she asked. "I may never see my home again." _

_Niklaus was at a loss as to what to do to help her, not if her father was set on sending her away. Spotting the small purple flowers at the base of a nearby white oak tree that he knew she and Bekah picked often, he grabbed the largest one he saw, before holding it out to her. "You will Caroline, I know you will. No one has ever been able to stop you from doing something that you want. I know I never have."_

_He didn't know if it was what he said or the flowers, but Niklaus was relieved to see a small smile materialize on her tear streaked face as she brought the bloom to her nose, inhaling the scent deeply. "Thank you Niklaus, I will keep it always."_

/

**Several years later**

As he made his way towards his family's home, Niklaus could only describe himself as being in a foul mood. Nothing had been going right for him since the last full moon; his father seemed to be coming down on him more and more often to the point that he could not step a toe out of line without feeling the sting of his fist as well as his words. His father seemed to take great joy in reminding Niklaus that Tatia, the prettiest girl in their village, had chosen his older brother, Elijah, over himself.

Niklaus should not have been surprised at her choice, as his father had pointed out several times to him, Elijah was the better man. He was the honorable one, handsome, stronger, smarter, and twice the hunter that Niklaus was, though if his father knew the truth, most of the game Elijah brought home had been taken down by Niklaus' bow after he tracked it.

The tinkling of feminine laughter broke Niklaus out of his gloomy thoughts. Glancing in the direction it came from, he spotted his younger sister Rebekah sitting at the fire ring with a girl around the same age as she. At first, he could only see the back of her head, a long train of golden curls and braids trailing down her back, but when she turned and Niklaus saw the side of her face, he felt himself stumble as his breath caught.

Beautiful was not an adequate word to describe her; no only a poet would be able to do her justice. Her skin was kissed by the sun, giving it a healthy glow, her body long, with womanly curves, but it was her face that drew his focus. Her lips which were turned up in a glorious smile, the color of the bright red strawberries that grew wild nearby and thinking of them made Niklaus wonder if her lips would taste just as sweet. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, bright as a cloudless sky. Eyes that turned in his direction, widening in surprise when they landed on him.

Rebekah seemed to notice her guest's focus was no longer on her and turned, spotting him as well. Her face was full of excitement as she smiled at him in welcome. "Nik! There you are! I was hoping you would return home soon, look who has finally returned!"

Niklaus was confused by his sister's words, for it was not possible that he had met this alluring creature before, he would have remembered. His bewilderment must have been

evident on his face by the laughter Rebekah sent his way. "Do you not recognize her Nik? It is Caroline of course!"

At that moment, a gust of wind could have knocked Niklaus over, due to the shock he felt over his sister's revelation. The woman he had just been admiring was one of his dearest friends who had been absent for many winters. As hard as it was to believe, his mind began to wrap around the knowledge and his eyes picked up familiar hints that matched the girl he had cared for deeply with the woman before him. And as it did, he found himself even more enamored with her. "Caroline…"

"Niklaus," she greeted, her smile a bit more restrained than it had been moments ago when she had been laughing with his sister, but still bright. "It is good to see you again."

"As it is you," he replied. "When last your father spoke of visiting you, he did not mention you would be returning with him."

"It was unexpected," Caroline explained, her gaze dropping as if speaking of it made her uncomfortable. "But I am glad to see my home after so many years, I have missed it."

"As it has missed you, as have we all," Klaus declared boldly, though he was unsure of where the boldness was coming from but when he saw a bit of a blush to rise to Caroline's cheeks, he was glad he found some unknown courage. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Rebekah clearing her throat broke the spell, and Caroline looked away.

"Well I am sorry for cutting my visit short, but I must be going. Evening meal will be soon and my father will be expecting me," Caroline said in apology before gathering the bundle that was at her feet that Niklaus had not noticed before.

"Of course," Rebekah acknowledged. "Now that you are back, we have plenty of time to see each other, don't we Nik?"

"Yes," Niklaus answered quickly.

"I would like that," Caroline agreed before saying one more goodbye.

Not wanting to be parted from her just yet, Niklaus spoke up, "Allow me to help you home, Caroline."

Despite the hesitation he could see in her eyes, Caroline nodded in agreement. Unable to hold back a grin, he quickly gathered Caroline's bundle before motioning for her to lead the way.

Her family's hut was not too far away and as they walked, Niklaus found that he could not stop looking at her. Not only because he admired her beauty but also because his mind kept going back to her reaction when she spoke of her returning. He attempted to not be obvious about it, but knew he failed in his endeavor when she asked.

"You are going to trip if you keep looking at me instead of in front of you."

"I have made this trip so many times, I could do it with my eyes closed," he rebutted, reminding her of their childhood together. "It is all familiar, I would rather look at you."

"Regardless, you should still watch where you are going," Caroline declared, not acknowledging his last statement except the return of the blush on her cheeks. "I would not want you to get hurt and your mother have to nurse your wounds once again."

"She would not mind so much if I told her I was injured because she was right."

Caroline's eyebrows came together in puzzlement, not understanding what he was speaking of and he could not help think it made her look darling. "She always said you were a beautiful child that would grow up to be a beautiful woman, she is right which is why I could not stop looking at you as we walked."

He could see that his forwardness surprised her, in truth he surprised himself by speaking it aloud but at the moment he was not questioning it. Caroline's lips parted as if she was about to say something but at that moment, they reached their destination, and her father was standing there waiting.

"Niklaus! When Caroline told me she wanted to look around the village, I should have known that you would be the first one she'd seek out," William stated.

"Sadly it was Bekah who was the first to see her," Niklaus replied. "However I was fortunate that she allowed me to see her home, it allowed us to begin to get reaquainted. Something I was hoping to continue tomorrow?"

"She has my permission if she choses to go." William granted. "After her chores are completed of course."

"Niklaus knows I already planned to visit his family again," Caroline affirmed.

Niklaus felt his courage waning a bit, wondering if perhaps he should not wait but pushed on. "I was speaking of calling on you myself. A walk around the village, to reacquaint you with it? Perhaps even go to the fields, I remember you enjoying watching the horses."

At his suggestion, Caroline's lips curved up in a smile of pure delight and Niklaus tried to ignore the feeling that it caused in his chest but it was of no use. Instead all he wanted to do was put it on her face again and when she agreed, he knew he had his chance.

_/_

Though it had not been long since her return, only a few weeks, Caroline felt confident in her ability to navigate the village and the surrounding forest, so she was quite confused by the path Niklaus was leading them down. "Niklaus, I believe we are going the wrong way. This will not take us to the fields."

"This morning, I heard Finn and Elijah talking to Father that the horses have been quite bad-tempered the last few days so I thought perhaps we might seek out another destination," he explained. "I hope you do not mind?"

"No, I do not," Caroline replied, noting the way he seemed to hold his breath as he waited for her answer. Why would her approval matter that much to him? It wasn't as if they had not been forced to do things the other did not like before. "However a word of warning would have been nice. Where are you taking me?"

A broad smile blossomed on Niklaus' face, showcasing the dimples in his cheeks that she had always found charming and a spark of excitement in his eyes as he answered her. "The falls."

Caroline was surprised by his answer. Why would he be taking her to the falls? True the day was turning out to be a warm one but he did not plan for the two of them to swim did he? They had as children, it was a favorite past time but now that they were older…. Of course it was also a spot where she knew some young lovers sought privacy.

So lost in her thoughts, when Niklaus took hold of her hand to pull her along, she did not pull away. Previously, Caroline shied away whenever he attempted to touch her, but this time she was glad for it, otherwise she might have tripped as they cleared the forest into the open area surrounding the falls.

They were as beautiful as Caroline remembered and she stood staring at them for several moments before she realized that Niklaus still held her hand. Pulling away as casually as possible, Caroline tried to ignore the lingering feeling of his touch as well as the look he gave her. "I have not come up here since I returned, it does not look as if it had changed at all."

Clearing his throat, Niklaus spoke again. "I brought you here to ask a favor, I need your help in collecting some stones from the riverbed. I thought you would not mind given that it is such a hot day and the water would be cool."

"Stones? Why would you need stones?" Caroline asked, surprised by his request. When she saw that her question caused him to become nervous, she became intrigued. What would cause him to be nervous? "Niklaus?"

"I need the stones to make paints," he replied.

"For you?"

Niklaus nodded. Caroline knew that he had always enjoyed drawing and etching on the walls of the caves that they sought sanctuary in every full moon, as well as on large rocks, something his father had not been pleased with. Mikael thought that knives should only be used for something 'useful' so if Niklaus broadened his art, Caroline was not surprised that he was hesitant in telling others. But he had trusted her with it. "Well show me what kind of stones you need."

They searched the edges of the falls and riverbed for quite some time for the stones, the sound of the falls background to their voices as they talked about anything that came to mind, until the sack Niklaus brought was full.

The two sat on the grass nearby, enjoying each other's company when the moment was interrupted by a commotion in the trees behind them. Moments later Elijah and a beautiful brunette stumbled out of them.

"Brother! Caroline!" Elijah called out. "I am surprised to see you here."

"As we are you, I thought you and Finn were with Father." Niklaus grumbled.

Caroline could not help but notice as they stood there, the hard set to Niklaus' jaw and the anger in his eyes as he looked at Elijah and Tatia. She could tell their presence upset him and she assumed it was because he wished he had been the one to bring Tatia there, not Elijah. Feeling she had been a poor substitute for the brunette, Caroline suddenly felt overwhelming desire to flee. "I should be returning home, my own father will be wondering where I have gone to. Thank you Niklaus for the company."

Before Niklaus or the other two could stop her, Caroline turned and rushed into the woods towards home, not wanting anyone to see the tears in her eyes.

_/_

"Niklaus...Niklaus?"

Snapping himself out of his thoughts at the sound of his name, Niklaus looked at the blonde seated next to him. She was looking at him with concern that would normally please him, thinking that it meant that she cared for him. However now all it did was frustrate him, because it added to the chaos she caused within him.

It had been several months since Caroline had returned to their village and during that time, he had done everything he could to spend time by her side, sometimes with his siblings, other times if he was lucky just the two of them, and he felt himself growing to care for her greatly. Something he attempted to show her by bestowing on her small tokens including a leather and beaded necklace that had taken him ages to carve.

Yet despite knowing how he felt about her, Niklaus was beginning to believe his feelings were not returned and it was driving him mad. She seemed to enjoy his company, seeking him out now just as often as he did her, and had accepted his gifts, but she kept him at arm's length. He was starting to wonder if perhaps she felt nothing for him, at least not beyond simple friendship. Perhaps his father was right that no woman, especially a beautiful woman such as Caroline would want a man like him.

Now as he looked at her watching him, he decided he couldn't go any longer without knowing.

"Do you care for me Caroline?"

"That is a strange question." Caroline replied. "Of course I do, we are friends after all."

"Yes, but is that all you see or feel when you look at me?" Niklaus asked. "Friendship? Because I know when I look at you, I see a woman who...I feel something much more than friendship for, but I do not know if you feel the same."

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise at his bold question, her mouth opening and closing a bit as she tried to come up with the words to reply. Niklaus watched her stumble over a response and felt defeated, thinking that she did not feel the same and was attempting to figure out a way to tell him. "I see. I will be going and not bother you."

Before he could leave, her hand on his arm stopped him; the sternness in her voice halted his retreat. "Niklaus please do not go, I had to take a moment to catch my breath. I did not expect to ever hear such words pass your lips."

"Is what I said so hard to believe?" Niklaus asked.

"Yes." Caroline declared.

"Why? I thought I had made my intentions clear since your return, seeking out your company, giving you trinkets; how could you think they were not signs of my affection?" He inquired, confused by her doubt in him.

"I'm nowhere near as striking as Tatia, and I know how you fancied her." Caroline confessed, doing whatever she could not to reveal her insecurities towards the other woman. The woman who she knew had had his heart at one time.

"Tatia?" Niklaus repeated the name, surprised by what Caroline had said. He was not aware of her knowing of his involvement with her, he had never spoken of the brunette.

The blonde nodded. "Rebekah spoke of your involvement with her after I first returned, when I asked about you she said you were off pouting about Tatia choosing Elijah over you. In fact, I thought your attention towards me might have been a ploy to make her jealous, I could not blame you for trying to regain her favor. That day at the falls, you were upset that they were together."

"I was upset that they interrupted our time together. Caroline, you were the only one I was trying to gain favor of, not Tatia." Niklaus insisted. "I would not use you in such away, and it hurts me to think you would think so low of me."

Caroline could hear the truth in his statement and could tell that she wounded him. "I did not want to believe that you would, but it is why I have acted as I have. I was scared to believe that your actions could be true and I would get my hopes up."

"Why did you not ask me?" He asked. "Instead you allowed me to believe that what my father has said to me was true, that I was not worthy of a woman such as you. That you could not care about me."

Her eyes softened as she brought her hand to lay on top of his. "Niklaus, nothing could be further from the truth. I have always cared for you, ever since I was a little girl."

Now it was Niklaus' turn to be taken aback, could what Caroline had just said be true? Had she really cared for him since they were children? He opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say a word, Caroline pulled something from the folds of her apron and laid it upon his lap. "Look inside it, but carefully, please."

It was a piece of cloth, a bit threadbare but clean. He recognized the cloth he had given Caroline years ago, on the day she told him that was leaving, to dry her tears on. Unfolding carefully as she instructed, Niklaus saw why she had asked he do so. She had not only saved the cloth but the flower he had given her that day. It had lost a few of its petals but he could tell she had taken great care to preserve it.

"I have kept that on me every day since I left, so that when I felt lonely I could always remember that someone cared for me." Caroline told him. "Even if you would only ever be a friend."

Niklaus would not have believed his eyes or what she was saying if he was not holding the evidence in his hands. The adoration he felt for her was returned, he had Caroline's heart just as she had his. He quickly but carefully set her flower aside before reaching to take her hands in his. "Caroline, now that we both know how we feel about each other, I hope that means you know that I plan to ask to court you."

"Court me?" Caroline repeated, a smile on her face as she did.

"Yes, court you so that one day soon, when I ask your father for your hand, he will allow me to marry you." Niklaus declared, returning her smile. Unable to help himself, Niklaus leaned forward to do what he had been wanting to do since he first saw her again. His lips brushed fleetingly across hers. Hesitant, but slightly teasing, before he pulled back and see her reaction. He looked at her rapt face, with her closed eyes and her parted lips, and he had to kiss her again. His mouth closed over hers with an intensity that took their breath away.

Her kisses were intoxicatingly sweet, her lips warm and soft and he knew he would never get enough. Gathering courage, he used his tongue to sweep across Caroline's lips, something she seemed to enjoy if the small whimper that escaped her was any indication.

As he repeated the move, her lips parted, allowing his tongue to gently caress hers. One of his hands pressed against her back, crushing her against him and the other found its way into her hair, holding her head while his mouth devoured hers.

"Nik! Nik! Where are you?" The voice of a young boy could be heard nearby, causing the two new lovers to break apart. Moments later, the owner of the voice came into view, it was Niklaus' little brother Henrik. "There you are! Mother is looking for you, she said that Elijah and Finn need your help with the cave supplies. Hello Caroline."

"Hello Henrik," The blonde replied, smiling at the youngest Mikaelson.

"Tell her I'll be there in a moment."

"She told me not to leave without you," Henrik argued. "So that you would not get distracted."

Knowing that Henrik would do exactly as their mother instructed him, therefore not giving him a chance to say goodbye to Caroline the way he would to, he instead brought one of the hands he was still holding up to his mouth, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "I will try to come and see you before dark, but if not, I will see you at the caves tonight."

Caroline nodded quickly, pecking him on the cheek before waving goodbye to him and Henrik as they walked towards their family's hut. Niklaus not taking his eyes off of her until the last moment, so focused on her that he almost did not hear Henrik's voice. "You are still taking me to see the men turn into wolves tonight, aren't you? You promised!"

Internally groaning, Niklaus remembered the oath he had given his little brother just days before. It seemed he would have to wait a bit longer before seeing Caroline again. "Of course, I am a man of my word, Henrik. But we have to be very careful, we cannot let Father know."

"Do not worry Nik, everything will be fine."


	5. A Dream

**This idea came from some stuff on tumblr that I saw people talking about as a good way to fix both shows. **

After months of searching and days on the boat locating the coffin, Caroline was more than ready to open the lid, not willing to completely believe that it held the what she was looking for until she saw him with her own eyes. Dismissing the group of minions who'd helped her, Caroline wrenched the rusted chains off and flung the lid to the side.

His face was sunken in, with his skin grayed and desiccated; his clothes and hair a mess but considering he'd been in the ocean for years, Caroline expected far worse. And it was nothing a shower, a change of clothes and a lot of blood couldn't fix.

One blood bag was just enough to make the ashen pallor begin to fade, two before the veins receded and his skin fleshed out, but it wasn't until he had drained the third that his eyes opened. They locked on her, surprise evident as he attempted to speak. "Caro….."

"It's me. It's okay, you're safe." Caroline assured him, repeating the words he had said to her years before as she readied another bag.

"My siblings?" He asked his voice raspy from neglect. Klaus attempted to move to sit up, searching for the other coffins he knew should have been with his own but in his weakened state Caroline was able to stop him easily. "Klaus, easy. You're not at full strength."

"Where are they love?" Klaus asked as he continued to drain a bag of blood before she thrust another into his hands. "And Hope, is she safe? If my traitorous progeny harmed…"

"Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol are safe. They were checking on other leads on where you were, they will be here soon," She said, giving the details he wanted except for one. "I don't know who Hope is."

"She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Caroline repeated her eyes wide in disbelief. "I think lack of blood and too much sea water has muddled your mind. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Tristan, Aurora, and Lucien with Hayley and Cami's help betrayed my family. I watched Elijah and Rebekah be daggered before I too was taken down." Klaus explained. He watched confusion cloud Caroline's beautiful face, as she took in what he said before shaking her head.

"Klaus, I don't know who any of those people are aside from Elijah and Rebekah, but they aren't the ones who took you down. It was Stefan, Tyler and Damon with Bonnie doing the spell. It was meant for Alaric but after you tried to drain Elena, they saw you as the bigger threat and had her desiccate you before throwing your coffin in the ocean. That was five years ago." The blonde said, not mentioning yet the part about her seeking out his family after leaving Mystic Falls once she'd managed to get a vague location out of where Klaus might be hidden away to get their help in finding him.

"That can't be…." Klaus disputed, not believing her words. She remembered the events she spoke of certainly, but what happened afterwards he remembered quite differently. If what she said was true, then the Bennett witch had not transferred him into Tyler's body and everything that had happened after that had been some type of hallucination he'd experienced while desiccated.

Caroline watched as Klaus absorbed what she had told him. None of them had known what state of mind Klaus might be in when she found him, not knowing what it was like to be desiccated as he had been. Rebekah had assumed that it would be similar to being daggered, an eternal sleep while another theory had been that Klaus would be awake but paralyzed, false memories or whatever Klaus had experienced, maybe delusions, were not something that had been on the list. "Klaus? You are freaking me out a little here."

The sound of his name coming from her lips snapped Klaus out of his musings, his eyes flashing yellow as they met hers. "No need for that love, I assure you that I am fine, almost fully recovered. And once I have a bit more blood, the fresher the better, I think a visit to the Salvatores and my hybrid are in order. To catch up."

Klaus was not at all surprised when Caroline looked none too pleased at his plans, reading between the lines and knowing that the visit would not be a friendly one. However instead of appearing to be angry with him, it was annoyance on her face. "I didn't wake you up so that you'd go on a murdering spree."

"You could not honestly believe that retribution would not be first on my mind once you did, love." Klaus declared. "Or did you expect to use your feminine charms on me to change my mind? Is that why you were the one to wake me up?"

"No, I woke you up because I heard that Rome is beautiful this time of year, and I would like some company. But if you're too busy..." Caroline said, trying not to let her disappointment show.

During the short time she had known him, Klaus had made her feel as if she was special, as if she could be someone's first choice and after the last few years of being anything but to her friends, she started to realize she deserved more, including getting out of her small town. There was nothing left for her there, not with both Bonnie and her mom dead due to another stupid plan that hadn't gone as it should. A part of her wanted to let Klaus do as he wanted, using his revenge to get a bit of her own, but she knew that her loved ones would not want that. They would want her to get out, live her life and that was what she was going to do.

Klaus could see through the mask she put on, she might try to appear that she didn't care, but she did. Without having to ask, Klaus knew that what he had told her would happen however long ago it was that he held her in his arms and led her around the dance floor, had happened. The small town life was no longer enough for her, and she wanted more. And she wanted him to be the one to give it to you. "I did promise you that I would show you the world, and I am a man of my word."

Caroline's face lit up in a smile to rival the brightest star in the heavens before moving to help him out of the dilapidated coffin. "Let's get out of here and get you cleaned up. You need a shower badly."

"Will you be joining me, sweetheart? After all I am a tad weak, and might need some assistance with washing." He replied cheekily, causing Caroline to roll her eyes though internally smiling. She had missed him.

If you feel like it, please leave a review. I'll be working on one of my multi-part fics next!


	6. Distraction

**This is a mini drabble I wrote on tumblr, it was 'write a drabble in 5 minutes'. Unbeta'd.**

During all of the centuries he had been alive, Klaus had always been appreciative of the human form, both as an artist and a lover. Though he enjoyed both sexes immensely, bedded and drawn both endlessly, none of their bodies had been as glorious, nor distracting as a particular baby vampire. His baby vampire.

It did not matter that he had touched, licked, stroked every inch of her creamy pale skin numerous over the last decade, Klaus still found himself just as distracted by it as he had that night in the Grille when her friends had first sent her to him as a little blonde distraction. It mattered not that she was on the other side of the room, talking to his sister while he sat listening to Elijah droning on about some matter or another.

Particularly when she was dressed to appear so delectably innocent when he knew of the monster underneath her skin. All he could see was how the top of her dress she was wearing gave him such a generous view of her beautiful breasts hidden underneath. The thin straps of it so delicate that it would only take the slightest move of one of his claws and they would be in gone, causing the dress to pool at her waist before falling to the floor, leaving her in what he knew was only a tiny pair of knickers.

Deciding he needed to see his fantasy in the flesh immediately, siblings and business be damn, Klaus flashed to his love before flashing them upstairs to their room, ignoring the disgruntle calls from his siblings that he heard before slamming the door.

"Klaus," Caroline sighed breathlessly before her lips quirked into a devilish smile. "It took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to strip there in front of everyone so you'd get the point."

"Apologies love," He declared before bringing up a claw-tipped finger and doing exactly what he'd imagined just moments ago, and leaving her gloriously bare before him.


	7. Dirty Paws

**This is a belated birthday present for Paula, who let me play with her headcanon from her mates gif set she created during December. Thanks for** **marvelouskatie and cupcakemolotov for listening to me and checking it over. Don't worry, AHIMS will be updated next most likely.**

"Now there are plenty of drinks on ice so I better not see anyone with an empty glass," Caroline declared before adding. "Especially any of the guests. I don't want any of them leaving thinking that this pack was not the perfect hosts."

Caroline waited until she saw all of the young teens nod in understanding with a bit of fear in their eyes too if she wasn't mistaken-before she left the drink area to check the rest of the festivities. Her eyes immediately located her father as well as both of her brothers, the former busy with a couple of the elder alphas, while the latter two were occupied with a couple of she-wolves, all of them content to leave things in Caroline's hands.

While the gathering had been her father's idea, Caroline had been in charge of the actual arrangements as the current Alpha Female of the Forbes pack. It was no easy task, she had to organize not only the food and drinks and the decorations but also send the invitations to all of the nearby werewolf packs. Not a small feat but as she looked over the large lawn at all of the wolves, she felt the immense satisfaction of knowing it had all come together.

As she watched a few pups playing nearby, Caroline suddenly felt as if she was the one being watched and glanced around to try to find the source of it. She started to believe she had imagined it when her eyes landed on a male wolf. He sat alone on one of the benches, seemingly content to watch her. She gasped slightly at the intensity she saw in those eyes, the dominance overwhelming, before looking away. Of course, curiosity got the better of her, Both the wolf inside of her and the girl were too intrigued to not want to get another look. As her gaze lifted from beneath her lashes, she saw that he was no longer alone, having been joined by her friend Stefan but that didn't seem to keep him from watching her nor did it stop her own perusal.

Though he was sitting, he looked like he would be taller than either of her brothers, his shoulders were broad and strong under the black jacket. Peeking out from the collar of grey henley he wore under the jacket she could see a collection of necklaces, not an accessory she saw much on males but looked amazing on him. His thick dirty blonde hair was just long enough to curl, and Caroline couldn't help but want to run her fingers through it with one hand, while the other would stroke his stubbled covered cheeks. Though if she was honest, it was his full ruby lips, high cheekbones and those deep blue eyes that really captured her attention. Her wolf pushed up against her skin, yearning to be closer to this other wolf in a way that Caroline could never remember feeling before.

"Mmmmm, not bad looking. You could have done worse, Blondie." A voice said next to her, startling her. Caroline had been so focused on the male in front of her, she hadn't noticed another one come up behind her. This one she was unfortunately familiar with, Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother and next in line to the Salvatore pack as well as a thorn in her side for years. However despite her feelings towards Damon, the fact that he seem to know who the mysterious handsome stranger was, kept her from immediately trying to send him away. Instead, she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"That one is the Alpha of the biggest pack in North America," Damon explained before his lips turned into a twisted in an annoying smirk. "And it looks like he is planning your June wedding."

"You are funny." Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes at what Damon had said, despite the fact that she knew he was trying to goad her into a reaction. He always liked to play games with people but she had to ask herself how much of what he said was to rile her up. All of it or just the wedding crack? She really hoped all of it because she really didn't need that kind of complication in her life. A handsome wolf staring at her was one thing, but drawing such attention from one of, if not the strongest, most powerful wolves in the country was another.

"Many people find me quite funny, especially women," Damon declared. "But at the moment, I'm not trying to be."

Looking over at Damon, she could see no teasing in his disturbingly bright blue eyes, which could only mean one thing, he was telling the truth. "Wait, you're serious? That's Niklaus Mikaelson?"

He nodded. "In the fur. Well, maybe not at the moment. But yes, that's him. Except according to my brother, he prefers to go by Klaus Mikaelson, good friends those two. Not sure guy is a bit of an ass.

Caroline couldn't help but side-eye Damon for his comment. If Damon who actually was an ass, thought that Klaus Mikaelson was an ass, she was more likely to believe the opposite. Yet before she could voice her thoughts, she heard her name being called by April Young, and Caroline had to focus back on her hostess' duties.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he tried to soak in every detail. Her blonde hair that shone brightly in the sun, her vibrant blue eyes that even at this distance showed more age than there should be, the curves and pale skin that his hands twitched to touch. The way that she moved and held herself gave off strength and a sense of power that pulled to his own. Just beneath his skin, his wolf clawed and growled in frustration that he did not cross the distance that separated them to take her, but the man inside resisted. Instead, he watched her and waited.

Klaus and his entourage had arrived late to the territory and the gathering due to a last minute delay. Because of that, he had yet to make the acquaintance of many of the people in attendance including the young woman in front of him. By the way she commanded the wolves around her, he knew she must be of high ranking in the pack, if not part of Alpha's family.

As he continued to study her, amused by her attempts to appear as if she was not doing the same thing, Klaus noticed out of the corner of his eye a familiar face approaching him. "Hello, old friend."

"Klaus, I was wondering when you would show up," Stefan said in greeting.

"An unexpected stopover in Chicago delayed our arrival. Unfortunate but unavoidable." Klaus explained, his gaze never wavering. Knowing that Stefan's pack had a lot of dealings with the Forbes pack, he decided to ask. "The girl over there, who is she?"

Glancing over his shoulder to follow his friend's line of sight, Stefan was surprised by who was at the end of it. "Caroline Forbes, Daughter of the Alpha of this pack."

"Has she found her mate yet?" Klaus asked boldly. Normally he would not show his hand so to speak to just anyone but he trusted Stefan. As much as he did anyone outside of his family and pack.

Stefan did nothing to hide the surprise at Klaus' inquiry and it took him a moment before answering. "No, none of the Forbes' pups are mated yet. Their father, Bill, is close friends with my father and had hoped that perhaps Caroline might agree to mating with Damon or myself but she shot that idea down."

While most wolf pairings were together due to the mating bond, matings for allegiances or politics were not uncommon either. A pairing between the Forbes Alpha's daughter and one of the Salvatores would have been a very smart match, but it looked as if she did not care solely for power. "Not wanting to give up on the idea of finding her mated?"

"No, it isn't that. She thinks Damon is an ass and said that we are too close of friends to ever be mates." Stefan said.

"Well, this Caroline seems to have good taste if her opinion of your brother is any indication," Klaus replied, a small smirk on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stefan looking from him to Caroline and back again, as if he was trying to decide something.

Which he seemed to a moment later when he spoke. "I know she will never forgive me for this, but do you want to meet Bill?"

"Yes," Klaus agreed. "But first, tell me about her."

Deciding that things were going well enough that she could sneak away for a break without chaos erupting, Caroline gathered up a large plate of food and a bottle of beer before sneaking away to the bench on the other side of the pond.

The spot was far away enough to give her a bit of peace from the party but close enough that she could keep an ear out, just in case. As she picked at her food, her eyes drifted over the various groups of wolves, telling herself as she did that she was just checking on people, that she was not looking for _him_.

Caroline knew she was deluding herself, she had been watching the crowds all day, expecting to see him in every person who approached her, but she had not caught another glimpse of him. The more time that passed, the antsier her wolf got and she was feeling on edge, so much so that when she heard a twig snap, she couldn't hold back the warning snarl. Standing not far away was the exact person she had just been trying not to think of.

"Apologies, love," Klaus said as he stepped closer to her, though he was anything but sorry at that moment. The sight of her wolf so close to the surface, her striking blue eyes tinged in wolf gold and her lips curled in a snarl was invoking anything but regret. "I did not mean to startle you."

"It is fine," Caroline replied, reigning her wolf back in quickly. Something her wolf was not too happy about, though she didn't want violence but to curl up against the visitor. "I came over here to get away from everyone, so I wasn't expecting company."

"Then I apologize again for disrupting your respite from the crowd. I merely wanted to thank my hostess." He explained as he took a seat next to her, not waiting for an invitation. "I've not seen a more well run gathering in quite some time, you run a tight ship."

"Thank you," Caroline said, taken aback slightly that he had sought her out to thank her. "I would expect that an alpha of such a large pack and territory, you are used to having bigger parties than this."

Klaus couldn't help the small smirk twitch at the corner of his mouth. "So my reputation precedes me it would seem."

"Not exactly, Damon told me your name."

"Asking about me love?" Klaus asked, his smirk growing into a much larger smile.

"Can you blame me? Wouldn't you want to know who a strange wolf is that you caught staring at you?" Caroline countered. "I thought I was familiar with almost everyone that would be here, at least their faces after…"

"Your mother's funeral." Klaus finished for her. At her slight nod of acknowledgement, he went on. "My belated condolences on your loss."

Caroline remembered then vaguely that hearing about some time of unrest in the Mikaelson territory that had kept the family attending the funeral, not that she cared about it at the time, or much of anything else but the loss of her mother. She didn't know why, but his sympathy for her at that moment touched her. "Thank you, I will make sure to convey them to my father and brothers."

"I already have when I spoke to him a short time ago, he is the one who told me where to find you. He thought it might be better if we spoke in private."

"Oh, why is that?" She asked.

"I think you know why Caroline," Klaus said as he moved even closer to her, completely invading her space. "You feel it as much as I do, the pull of our mating bond. I felt it since I first caught sight of you. It's why you couldn't look away no matter how hard you tried."

"I couldn't look away because you wouldn't stop staring at me. What exactly did you say to my dad about us being so called mates?" Caroline inquired. As Klaus did what she asked, relaying the conversation he had had with her father, and as he did, she felt her anger growing and growing. "Seriously? The two of you get together in his office to have some kind of tete a tete about my life and future and don't even include me? Don't you think I should have been, oh I don't know, included in that talk?"

There was no mistaking the fury and rage in her blue eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Klaus had to keep himself from visibly flinching. He was seeing in all of her glory the stubbornness Bill and Stefan had been warning him about. "Yes, perhaps we should have. Nevertheless, that doesn't change that we are fated to be mates and your place is by my side as the Alpha Female of the largest pack in this country."

Caroline could feel a growl rising in her throat, one she wasn't sure came from herself or her wolf, from frustration. Frustration that the Spirits had given her such a neanderthal for a mate. Not wanting to be in his presence any longer than she had to, she rose from the bench to leave.

"Caroline…"

"Leave me alone."

"Love, stop," Klaus commanded, reaching out to grab her arm but he didn't get the chance. Before he could touch her, he felt a blinding pain erupted on the side of his head and stars danced across his vision.

Caroline looked in shock between the dazed wolf in front of her and the beer bottle in her hand that she had hit him with. Had she just done what she thought she did? She had just clobbered a very powerful Alpha with a beer bottle! She hadn't meant to get violent with him, her wolf whining within due to hurting their mate but it had just been a gut reaction. Torn between running away or checking on him, Caroline did the easier of the two, she ran away.


	8. Archery Lessons

This is a birthday present for my friend Jess willowaus who is a wonderful writer that lets me beta her wonderful stories, and listens to ramblings about my own writing.

Set some time after 4x18 though the events of 4x16 and definitely not 4x20 did not happen. Based off a favored scene for another one of Jess and I's favorite OTPs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Caroline looked around the room, taking in the contents of the various displays before looking back over her shoulder at her host. "I have to say, this is not what I was expecting."

"You said you were interested in seeing more of my collection love."

"I meant more like the clothes and jewelry, less the weapons." She explained to the hybrid as she moved farther into the room despite her initial disappointment. There were so many of them, and all different types; knives, swords, guns, even maces. "Why do you have all of these anyways? I would think that the most 'powerful' creature in the world wouldn't have a need for weapons."

"I don't, love, have need of them. However what you see here are not mere ordinary weapons, on the contrary, they are the finest of their kind. Works of art in their own right, art that I can value and appreciate." Klaus said.

As he launched into tales of the various items and their histories, Caroline listened intently, intrigued by what he said as much as how he said it. Since the first time she had heard it, she had found his voice extremely alluring. It wasn't just the accent, though that was a lot of it, but also the words he used, so unlike pretty much everyone else she knew. It made her think of the world outside this little town.

However when they reached a particular display case, she found her attention waning from his commentary to the weapons within, something Klaus seemed to notice immediately. "Ah, I see the bows intrigue you. I did not know you had a fondness for archery, love."

Caroline couldn't keep the faint blush from rising to her cheeks, feeling a bit embarrassed as she shrugged. "My father used to like to read Greek myths to me, well the children versions anyways, and I always liked the Amazons with their bows and arrows. As I got older, my fascination didn't go away; Katniss, Allison Argent, Ygritte, in the last few years…"

"Have you ever had the opportunity to shoot one yourself?" Klaus asked.

"No," Caroline answered as she shook her head. "By the time I was old enough to be allowed to do archery at camp, I had stopped going. Cheer camp had taken priority."

"Would you like to?"

"Seriously?" She declared though she received her answer when she saw him starting to retrieve a quiver of arrows. "Don't you have like a crappy one around here that isn't probably hundreds of years old. I don't want to mess anything up."

"You won't. I will show you how to handle it properly." Klaus assured her. "And while these weapons are antiques, many get regular use to keep them in prime condition."

"Okay then," Caroline replied, trying not to be anxious despite his assurances. Something that wasn't easy under Klaus' intent gaze. He seemed to be sizing her up, before he turned his attention to the various bows and selecting one.

"This way."

Caroline followed Klaus to the opposite side of the room, through a doorway she hadn't noticed that lead them into a long hallway type room that reminded her very much of the shooting range. She wanted to say something to Klaus about how she couldn't believe that he would have something like this in his house, but then again, she wasn't all that surprised. Klaus was notorious for being prepared and thinking ahead after all. If he took care of his weapons as he said, of course he'd have a place to do that.

Once he had the target lined up, Klaus motioned for her to join him. As Caroline stepped in front of him, he handed her the bow. Imitating what she had seen on TV, she wrapped her hand around the center curve of the bow with her left hand while notching an arrow with her right, curling her fingers around it and the string. She had just started to pull it back when she felt Klaus move closer behind her, his arms encircling her body, one hand coming up to wrap around hers that was on the bow, the other brushing her elbow to correct her form.

Caroline tried to concentrate on what he was saying, the instructions he was trying to teach her but all she could focus on was the feeling of him behind her. Klaus was always one for invading people's spaces, but she had grown used to that, him touching her was something new. The only times she could recall in the past when he touched her, aside from their two brief dances when she'd been wearing gloves, was when he had healed her. This was a very different situation altogether.

Though he was simply trying to show her how to shoot, it felt very intimate, and Caroline couldn't help her body's reaction to him. The way his body was wrapped around hers from behind, his firm thighs hugging her ass, the feel of his roughened fingers sliding up her arm to cover hers, the feel of his warm breath on the back of her neck and cheek as she spoke to her all caused her to go into overdrive and she felt the hairs on her arms rise as a chill went through her though her body felt like it was overheating. Though she was sure that her body was giving her away, and his heightened senses would be able to detect it, Caroline tried to keep her voice steady. "How do I know when to let go?"

"Focus inside of you, allow your instincts to guide you," He told her, his stubble ghosting across her skin as he did. "They will lead you better than the voices in your head."

The double meaning behind Klaus' words did not escape her, but she ignored them for the moment as she honed in on the target and the weapon in her hands. Taking a breath, she held it until gut told her to release it, letting the arrow fly.

The arrow soared through the air before striking the target, dead center. Disbelief and delight surged through her causing a large smile to blossom on her face. She dropped the bow in her excitement before she spun around coming face to face with Klaus. She expected a similar smile or even a knowing smirk, instead, she was met with him staring at her intently. His eyes were very dark, so dark that she could barely see any blue left, and she knew that he had been as affected as she had by their closeness. Knowing that made the hum of arousal she'd been feeling turn into a full song. Before she could stop herself, she leaned forward and placed her lips against his ever tempting ones.

Klaus didn't respond for a few seconds, but when he did, his mouth accepted hers almost cautiously until he realized she wasn't pulling away. With a low groan, his hands threaded through her hair as he kissed her back hungrily. She let him direct the kiss, parting her lips and meeting his tongue with her own while her hands come to rest on his chest before sliding up to loop around his neck. His tongue curled around hers, her teeth harshly raking across his lips, it was all she could do stop herself from biting his full mouth.

He broke the kiss a few moments later but did not move away from her, instead his lips trailed along her jaw until they were just below her ear. "Tell me what you want Caroline, tell me so that I can whisk you away to my bed and lay you out on my sheets. Spread you out so that I can worship every inch of your beautiful body, paint your skin with my mouth and tongue, sculpt your body with my hands. Tell me, Caroline, what you want."

It only took a moment for Caroline to make a decision, listening to her instincts and not the little voices in her head, she gave her answer. "You. I want you."

"I'm never one to deny you anything," He whispered against her skin before flashing them away to his bedroom to begin fulfilling the first of his promises.

Sorry for the fade to black before the smut. I had every intention of but I really wanted to post this today and ran out of time. Perhaps I'll write a follow up at some point.

Does anyone know who our OTP is that inspired this?


End file.
